pembletonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Northern War
The Northern War was an unofficial conflict in the Northern Centrelands fought between the city-state of Paramacca and the city states of Eparchia & Alasorra, as well as nominal involvement from the Lesser Kingdom of Pem. As no declaration of war was ever made, the start date of the war is generally defined as 575BGE, when Paramacca destroyed the Lesser Kingdom city of Rubellium. The war ended in 721BGE with the sacking of Paramacca. Background Around 830BGE a group of unknown origin ? begun the excavation of an ancient dwarven settlement north of Woleseat. Build up Although a fledgling settlement with a small population, Paramacca begun to produce and export large quantities of gold and iron to the surrounding regions. The Paramaccans were fiercly defensive of their city and outside were scarcely permitted to enter. Rumours begun to spread that Paramacca was some form of ancient dwarven vault, filled with immeasurable wealth. As a result, a number of groups begun to plan raids or even invasion of the city-state. The most vocal and threatening of these was Eparchia, with many of their senior knights outwardly denouncing the Paramaccans as blasphemers. Paramacca comprehensively saw off a number of small-scale, independent bandit raids from 764-758BGE, but faced no large scale assaults from any of the surrounding states. Paramacca sent missives to Pem, Eparchia, Alasorra and Arch Polonia warning of grave, divine consequences should they ever be threatened by political, military or economic measures. Whilst other states debated, ignored or mocked the missive privately, it was reported that the king of the Lesser Kingdom of Pem was furious to receive such a blunt ultimatum and openly voiced considerations of invasion to "teach them Paramaccans their place in this world". Conflict In 757BGE, the Pemblish port city of Rubellium was almost completely destroyed. Surviving eye witnesses from outside the city reported a single, gigantic explosion in the middle of the night that instantly annihilated the city. A great flash of light and the incredible noise produced from the explosion was recorded for many hundreds of miles. Paramacca claimed responsibility for what they termed "divine judgement", stating that their threat of destructive retaliation was true and clear for all to see. Paramaccan records recovered from the city show that, faced with credible intelligence of threats of invasion from Eparchia and Pem, Paramacca used what they term "Paramac's Relic" to level the city. Paramacca used the resultant political and social panic to issue their Number Demands as an open-letter ultimatum to all major nations?. # ? Be immediately elected as King of the Lesser Kingdom of Pem. # ? Be knighted as the Grand Master of the Order of Sotha. # Paramacca be granted full purview of Eparchia's prophecy records and any future prophecies. # Paramacca reserves the right to set duties and tolls for imports, exports, travel The Resistance Pem capitulated to the demands of Paramacca and elected [? as the King of the Lesser Kingdom. The Order of Saint Sotha also capitulated, though the open resentment towards their new Grand Master was clear and they orchestrated a resistance behind his back. Following heavy debate, Alasorra refused access to their prophecy records, gambling that Paramacca would not destroy their city for fear of destroying the prophecies that they desired. They did however permit Paramacca access to their observatory and access to any new prophecies made going forward. End of the War By 721 BGE, despite constant political pressure and threats from Paramacca, Alasorra still refused access to their prophecy records. However, the political debate over this had lead to years of political and civil turmoil in the city-state and had brought the Astrologian's Guild to its knees. In 721BGE, Alasorra was completely destroyed. Eye witnesses described a similar event to that which took place in Rubellium over thirty years prior. However, a group of Sothan knights ambushed and slew a party of Paramaccans returning from the now-destroyed Alasorra. They immediately issued a mesenger to Pem to report that they had seized and destroyed the Paramaccan Relic. Shortly thereafter, Paramacca was sacked and most of its inhabits slain.